vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakuya Izayoi
Summary Sakuya Izayoi is the chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Although she is the leader of the maids there, she usually has to do all of the work herself, as the fairy maids are completely useless. She also helps resolve incidents (usually only those pertaining to the mansion), alongside the local shrine maiden and the black and white witch. Her origins are unknown; she is said to have been given her name by Remilia, and Akyuu theorizes that she was a vampire hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Sakuya Izayoi (given by Remilia, real name is unknown) Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Claimed to be at her late-teens in 2006, suggested to be hundreds of years old Classification: Human / Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Master Knife User, Space-Time Manipulation (Can stop, accelerate, slow, erase, and compress time, and can similarly manipulate space), Age Manipulation (By accelerating time, she can age objects and beings), Density Manipulation (She can make herself massless), Forcefield Creation, Existence Erasure (By erasing the time of something, she can completely erase it from space and time), can conjure knives from out of nowhere, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Summoning (Can summon alternate versions of herself from other universes), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can look at the True Moon without going insane and dying, unlike most humans) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Should be somewhat comparable to other incident resolvers). She can ignore conventional durability with her abilities (She can erase objects and beings from all of time and accelerate aging rapidly). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other incident solvers such as Reimu and stated to move faster than light) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Tenshi) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (fought for an entire day in Perfect Cherry Blossom and continuously in the fighting games) Range: Extended melee range (Sakuya's knife slashes can reach much further than should be possible), at least tens of meters with Danmaku (Her throwing knife range is said to be at least 20 ken, which is around 36 meters), at least Planetary with Space-Time Manipulation (Controls space and time within the Scarlet Devil Mansion, making it much larger than it looks on the inside, and caused the eternal night in Imperishable Night, keeping the Moon from setting from Earth), likely far higher (She can summon alternate versions of herself from parallel universes and can erase objects and people from all of time and space). Standard Equipment: Many, many silver throwing knives, and a silver pocket watch that she can also use to stop time. Intelligence: As one of Gensokyo's foremost incident resolvers, Sakuya is an experienced and skilled combatant. She is extremely skilled in the use of throwing knives, said to be accurate enough to strike an apple on the head of a fairy from over 30 meters away. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Time Manipulation:' Sakuya can manipulate the flow of time - she can slow it, accelerate it, erase it, or even stop it. She can also compress the flow of time to make both past and future to exist at the same time, making the same object from different timelines be in many places simultaneously. By doing this, all her attacks will hit the enemy at the same time due to the different timelines existing simultaneously. She can apply her time manipulation on a smaller, more precise scale - on locations and objects. By accelerating time, she can age objects and things. She can reverse time - to an extent - although this is mostly limited to moving things to where they were before. And by erasing the time of an object, she erases its present and future, essentially erasing it from existence. She can also summon alternate versions of herself from other timelines. As space is linked to time, Sakuya can manipulate space as well - she can shrink and increase distances, and through her power, increased the size of the Scarlet Devil Mansion while making it look smaller on the outside. While it's been stated that Sakuya can't actually stop time, but instead merely move at extremely high speeds without any mass, this is very inconsistent with its portrayals. Skill Cards: *'Bounce No-Bounce:' Sakuya throws a barrage of knives that bounce against the walls and ceiling. *'Close-up Magic:' Sakuya jumps, surrounding herself with spinning knives. *'Dancing Star Sword:' Sakuya releases a barrage of knives, which float around before shooting at her target. *'Magic Star Sword:' Sakuya throws a series of knives forwards, accelerating their speed with her time manipulation. *'Misdirection:' Sakuya throws several knives, which proceed to multiply and fly towards her opponent, trying to catch them from the sides. *'Parallel Brane:' Sakuya throws "phantom" knives that manifest themselves one at a time as they move towards her opponent. *'Perfect Maid:' Sakuya counters her opponent's next physical attack, surrounding them with knives. *'Propelling Silver:' Sakuya surrounds herself with knives, which orbit around her and can be used as a shield. *'Sight of Distant Blade:' Sakuya throws knives, and then stops their time to suspend them midair. They will resume motion after a set amount of time passes, firing towards her target. *'Time Paradox:' Sakuya summons another version of herself from a parallel universe. *'Vanishing Everything:' Sakuya stops time to "teleport", reappearing elsewhere. Spell Cards: *'Buriallusion "Phantomic Killer in Night Mist":' Sakuya throws knives offscreen, which then suddenly shoot out at her target. *'Conjuring "Eternal Meek":' Sakuya rapidly throws a barrage of knives forwards. *'Illusion Sign "Killer Doll":' Sakuya scatters knives in a circle around her, suspending them in the air for a moment before they shoot at her target. *'Light Speed "C. Ricochet":' Sakuya throws knives at high speeds, appearing as faded illusions that injure her opponent after a short lag. *'"Sakuya's World":' Sakuya completely stops time around her. *'Silver Sign "Silver Bound":' Sakuya launches bouncing knives in every direction. *'Speed Sign "Luminous Ricochet":' Sakuya throws a single high-speed knife that bounces around at high speeds for quite a while without losing power. *'Time Sign "Imaginary Vertical Time":' Sakuya stops time to throw a set of knives, which leave trails caused by time lag that proceeds to surround her enemy. *'Time Sign "Perfect Square":' Sakuya slows down time around her to slow down her opponents so she can easily outpace them. *'Time Sign "Sakuya's Special Stopwatch":' Sakuya throws out several time suspension fields around her, freezing those within in time. *'Watch "Luna Dial":' Sakuya throws her stopwatch, which freezes her opponent in time if it lands. *'Wound Sign "Inscribe Red Soul":' Sakuya slashes her opponent to pieces with a rapid series of knife slashes, expanding her range with them as she does so. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Age Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Density Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Maids Category:Manga Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2